bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
The So Long Song
Now It's Time For So Long '('Now It's Time For Farewell in the UK version) is a song from Blue's Clues. It is sung at the end of every episode. Characters Singing *Blue *Steve *Joe Lyrics Steve/Joe: Now it's time for so long! But will just sing just one more song! Thanks for doing your part! You sure are smart! You know, with me and you and my dog Blue (Steve) and our friend Blue (Joe) We can do anything that we wanna do! Then Steve or Joe will say ways of saying goodbye repeatedly, say a couples ways to say goodbye and do a little dance as the camera zooms out of the house and the door closes, or continues to do what they were doing before the front door was answered. Then Blue looks through a window and waves goodbye to the viewers. In series I, After Steve sings "And my dog Blue" The children repeat the last line multiple times until the end credits. Steve only sings the line the first time the children sing it. Blue's Birthday Steve sings the song at the party table with Blue and the party guests as the HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLUE banner shows the end credits. Blue's Big Pajama Party Steve Whisper sings the song as he climbs into his bed. Thanks for doing your part, you sure are smart is replaced with Thanks for coming tonight, you sure are bright. The end credits have a night sky instead of the usual background. The moon comes into the scenes from random parts of the screen at random times saying "goodnight!" After each time he says goodnight, he goes offscreen from the screen parts he jumped in from. Imagine Nation Mr. Salt says You sure are smart instead of Steve What's So Funny? Sock Puppet says That we want to do instead of Steve. As Steve sings, He has his red wig on his head with his shoe on it. He is also wearing the mask he wore during mailtime. He also juggling balls at the same time. What does Blue want to make? Steve: Now it's time for so long Sock puppet: So long? I just got here! Steve: But we'll sing just one more song Sock puppet: La La La La La La La La Steve: Thanks for doing your part Sock puppet: You sure are smart Steve: You know with me and you, and my dog Blue Steve and children: We can do Sock puppet and children: anything Steve and children: that we want to do! Since this is a series I episode, The children keep repeating what they just sung until the end credits. While that, Sock puppet wants to see the felt friends but Steve keeps bringing him back to the table to say goodbye. Blue's ABC's Steve drops a ball before singing. The ball bounces to the beat then on the lyrics as Steve sings the song except for That we want to do Because Steve catches the ball before singing that part. Blue's Big Treasure Hunt Steve: Now it's time for so long, Blue: Bow Bow! Steve: But we'll sing just on more song. Blue: Bow Bow Bow Bow. Steve: Thanks for doing your part, Steve and Blue: You sure are smart. Steve: You know with me and you my Grandma and Blue Blue: Bow Bow! Steve: We can do... Blue: Bow? Steve: Anything... Grandma: That we wanna do! Category:Songs Category:Closing Songs Category:UK Songs